Virtue
You enter a dark, small room at the back end of a thatched hut located in a thick, gloomy forest. There is a desk like wooden table centred in the room. It's night so there is single candle lit on the right side of the table when entering. You are greeted with a nod and smile from the shadowy looking figure on the opposite side of the table. He sits and gestures for you to do the same. Upon sitting, the door behind you is closed and a board can clearly be heard rubbing up against the outer edge of the door. You're locked in. The figures hands come into the candle light as it places some papers on the table. “Greetings, I will be your intermediary. I will be speaking on behalf of the ….. guild.” It was definitely male and most likely human. He was on the older side with a slightly gravelly voice that seemed to have an almost calming effect. “You may call me the ‘Puppeteer”. I am the one who organizes the contracts that are best suited for….well let's say our more specialized assets.” He then places a sheet of paper In front of you. “On that sheet is the name given and description of the one I believe to be best suited for your job. Now remember, he is just a well trained dog. A weapon of our guild if you will. Nothing more. As soon as you agree and sign the contract he will follow it out to the letter. Doing everything he sees as fit to complete his assignments or die trying. But he never dies. So you better be very sure of what you want and how much it's really worth.” You pull the paper up into better lighting. Physical Description He is 3ft. And very thin, at least for the amount he eats. He likes to wear a bandana around his mouth so people can not see when he is talking or casting a spell. Backstory He was what was left of his tribe after it was attack to make room for another race to move in. The Marionette Guild took him in as a pet at first. Finding him scavenging around in alleyways for food, they decided that he would be a funny creature to have around and do odd small jobs and eventually maybe send on a suicide mission when they grew board of him. So they did. They made him go after a small tribe of kobolds in the area near, and told him to kill them all or be killed himself, slowly. Every night after his tribes death he had been having visions of a giant monster that seemed to be lurking in the sea. It would tell him of his destiny and what he must achieve. But every morning he would forget what was said...but, after awhile he began to feel stronger and have strange abilities. So when told to do this suicide mission, he did...and succeeded. It took a little under a week but to the amazement of the guild, he succeeded. Eventually they took him in officially. Calling him Virtue as he had no other name and they thought it would be funny. Eventually he became a very valuable asset of the guild. Though he may seem very crazy and out of control he takes his job very seriously and would never do anything to compromise the mission he has been given. He is not truly evil as he might seem, he is just interested in fulfilling his one purpose in life, serving his bosses to the best of his abilities. Appearances Category:Goblin Category:Warlock Category:Hamish Skelton Category:Interludes Category:Character Category:Player Character